El Recolector
by Poposhi
Summary: María, una chica con un tragico pasado y un misterioso destino, y Diego, un recolector de almas; entrelazaran sus vidas para cambiarlas radicalmente.


CAP 01 – TRAGEDIA.

Era de madrugada y por una solitaria carretera se desplazaba una camioneta con dos pasajeras a bordo rumbo a una pequeña metrópolis costera, en busca de una nueva vida.

- Aun no entiendo porque tenemos que cambiar la capital por un pueblito de pescadores - reprochaba una joven a su madre que conducía.

Una tragedia les había cambiado la vida recientemente, y su madre pensaba que un cambio de aires podría ayudar a superarlo.

- Ese pueblito como tu lo llamas era el destino vacacional favorito de tu padre cuando ustedes eran niñas - contesto la madre con una sonrisa tratando de animar a la joven, pero denotando algo de nostalgia al recordarlo.

- Pues yo prefiero la ciudad, además Ana y papá ya no están - seguía reprochando la joven.

- Quizás no notes la diferencia, el 'pueblito' ha cambiado mucho - volvió a sonreír, pero la chica seguía inconforme con la idea de mudarse - además tiene una de las mejores universidades del norte del país, ya veras que te encantara este lugar.

- Si tú lo dices - dijo suspirando sin voltear a ver a su madre. La idea del cambio no le simpatizaba mucho, pensaba que no importaba el lugar, ella nunca superaría por completa la perdida de su padre y su hermana, pero si eso ayudaba a su madre entonces cedería.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, la joven miraba fijamente por la ventanilla las luces próximas del puerto perdida en sus pensamientos mientras su madre estaba más atenta a la actitud de su hija que al camino mismo. La joven sintió de pronto un escalofrío en el pecho, el mismo que había sentido aquel fatídico día. De pronto una luz las saco a ambas de sus pensamientos, era un auto sin control que se dirigía a gran velocidad directamente hacia ellas.

- ¡Cuidado! - grito por instinto la joven, la madre intento virar, pero no fue suficiente para evitar el tremendo impacto que provoco que la camioneta se elevara en el aire dando vueltas bruscamente al caer. Todo se oscureció para la chica.

….

Al mismo tiempo no muy lejos de ahí, en la ciudad, un joven contemplaba el horizonte desde la ventada de su departamento, pero un trío de vibraciones que cimbraron su cuerpo lo hicieron ponerse alerta.

Suspiro y dijo – hora de trabajar – salto por la ventana y se desvaneció entra la penumbra de la noche.

….

Instantes después una intensa luz apareció frente a la chica, era una luz calida que la atraía pero de pronto esta empezó a desvanecerse lentamente. Abrió los ojos, un dolor le recorría todo el cuerpo, tan intenso que le impedía gritar, se percato que estaba colgada sujeta por el cinturón de seguridad, ya que la camioneta había terminado volcada, estaba confundida pero reacciono a la sucedido e inmediatamente giro la vista para buscar a su madre, pero esta no estaba, había salido disparada mientras la camioneta giraba sin control, como pudo se soltó del cinturón cayendo de golpe al suelo soltando un grito de dolor, haciendo caso omiso de este se arrastro hacia afuera buscando con la mirada desesperadamente a su madre, y ahí estaba ella tendida en el pavimento, iluminada únicamente por el resplandor de la luna, pero no estaba sola había un hombre joven parado junto a ella, en su mano izquierda sostenía lo que parecía una esfera de luz que se desvaneció instantáneamente, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero no importaba, lo único que le interesaba era llegar hasta donde se encontraba su madre. Intento ponerse de pie ignorando el dolor que esto le causaba, pero le fue imposible y cayo de nuevo al suelo, soltando un leve gemido que capto la atención de aquel misterioso joven, el cual la miro con asombro.

- Que extraño, debería estar muerta – pensó para si mismo – bueno, no importa, eso me ahorra algo de trabajo.

Ante tal hecho el chico se dispuso a marcharse del lugar. Paso junto a la chica sin prestarle demasiada atención, ella también lo ignoro, su prioridad era otra. Él se perdió en la penumbra de la noche y la joven continuo arrastrándose hacia el cuerpo inerte de su madre.

- ¿Mamá? – dijo sacudiendo levemente el cuerpo de su madre una vez que lo alcanzo.

Al no obtener respuesta continuo llamándola cada vez con desesperación. Intentaba no pensar en ello pero con cada sacudida sin respuesta se acercaba más a la cruel realidad, su madre había muerto.

- ¡ MAMAAA ! - dio un grito desgarrador, el dolor físico que sentía no era nada con el dolor que invadía su corazón, había perdido a un ser amado nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión ya no habría nadie más, estaba completamente sola. Se recostó sobre el pecho de su madre e hizo lo único que podía en ese momento... llorar.

….

Recostado sobre su cama mirando sin atención al techo pensaba en lo que había ocurrido.

- Estoy seguro de que sentí tres vibraciones; el hombre, la mujer y la chica, no había nadie más ahí, ¿entonces porque seguía viva?, no lo entiendo – el chico suspiro.

Le inquietaba el no entender las cosas, pero ya buscaría las respuestas luego. Intento relajarse y descansar, debía aprovechar el momento, ya que no se le presentaban muchos en la vida. Justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido nuevamente una vibración lo estremeció de pies a cabeza, se incorporo con poco animo para cumplir con su poco apreciado trabajo, el de Recolector de almas.


End file.
